Small World
by loonygirl22
Summary: They were meant to meet at one point or another. Some way, some how, it was destined.


**A/N: **So, I've been on hiatus for a long time, but I'm back. Hopefully. Anyway, I have also been planning on a comedy comeback, but unfortunately—rather, fortunately, I have been low on comedic plots. Thus, my brain has created this little _What If? _plot line about Brooke and Lucas.

With out further adieu, on with you then.

* * *

Brooke sat heavily on her seat and sighed. She mentally checked out, _put the carry-on baggage in the overhead cabin _and _place the laptop below your seat. _There was only one thing left. _Piss off Spawn of Satan. _She flipped open her cellphone, checked her e-mails, and left a message for the said Spawn, her mother. '_Hey, Victoria. I'm going to personally make sure the stores are up and about. Don't wait up._'

She started dialing again, this time for her assistant. "Millie, hey."

"Aren't you on the plane right now?" Brooke knew Millicent was surprised which caused her to smile.

"We're still on the ground. The flight was delayed a bit. Anyway, did you make sure—?"

"Yes, I already sent you your itinerary. I also printed it out and I slipped it in you bag."

"What about—?"

"The car will be picking you up, but I'd call them again to make sure. But I know they know the flight schedules so nothing would be amiss."

"Right, where—?"

"It's in your bag, I promise."

Her smile grew wider. "How do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"I just do." She really loved her assistant.

"Don't make my mother get to you alright? I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll even let you follow me if she pitchfork's you or breathes fire on your cute butt."

"Oh, great. I'll book my ticket now." Millie gave a short laugh. "Take care of yourself, Brooke." It was sincere, Brooke knew that. She loved her even more for it.

"Yeah, bye Millie." She said as she turned off her cellphone.

Brooke sighed again, and looked out the window. She loved getting the window seats. She could see little kids looking out the big windows of the airport. She used to be one of those children, so fascinated with these giant metal objects up in the sky. Back when she was younger, her family traveled a lot. She saw different sights and sounds, people and places. Now that she thought about it, she was the only one who truly enjoyed those outings. Her father would always be about "business" and her mother cared more on what she wore and drunk. That left Brooke alone and wandering all by herself.

It was unusual to have the words 'Brooke Davis' and 'alone' in a sentence. Maybe the closest relation of these words would be, 'Brooke Davis is an only child'. That was it. But Brooke knew better.

She was cut off from her reverie when a flight attendant called her attention.

"Excuse me, Ms. Davis," she smiled. "May I see your ticket, please?"

Confused, Brooke handed her what she asked for. "I'm sorry Ms. Davis, but you are seated on the aisle seat."

"But I specifically asked for a window seat," she told her. Honestly, she wanted to be in the window seat because she was afraid of flying. She had to see the outside, and for some reason it calms her. This is why, as much as possible, she wanted to fly in the day time.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Davis. We changed planes and so the seat plan is different from the previous one," the attendant said apologetically.

Brooke was about to complain when she heard someone say, "It's okay. I'll take the aisle seat."

She looked over, and saw the man tell the attendant that it was all good, and take his seat. She had to admit, this man was cute. _He smelled great too_, she added.

Minutes passed, and before she knew it, they were already up in the air.

"Are you okay?" the voice beside her asked her.

She turned to him quickly and said, "Huh?"

He pointed at her left hand. She followed his gaze, and realized that her knuckles were turning white from holding the arm rest too tightly. She let out an 'oh' sound, and immediately let go of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. The concern in his voice made her blush a little.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Just nervous."

"It's alright. It's going to be okay." He smiled at her.

Somehow, someway, she felt that what he said was true. Brooke mentally shook her head. _What the hell?_

The food was already served, and Brooke was almost finished with her magazine when TCG, or The Cute Guy, tapped her.

"Excuse me, but you're Brooke Davis, clothes, right?" Great, he knows her.

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile. Brooke admits that when she was growing up, she wanted to be the center of attention. She wanted everyone to know her name. But lately, it was getting old. Especially when everyone wanted to know more than just her name, like her phone number or her home address.

And inexplicably, she didn't want TCG to know her as Brooke Davis, famous fashion designer.

"This may sound really tiring, and really weird coming from me, but can I have your autograph?" TCG blushed, and slightly looked away.

She found it really cute, and just smiled.

"My little sister loves you. She's only 5, but she loves those fashion magazines. I even bought her your magazine. And this is actually the first time I'm this close to a really famous person, so I think I'm going to take the opportunity." He knew he was babbling because he blushed more. His bright blue eyes grew more pronounced as his cheeks darken.

She smiled again, her dimples were already showing. "Sure," she said as she brought out her pen. TCG brought out a _B. Davis_ magazine, which coincidentally has Brooke Davis as the cover girl. It was now her turn to blush.

Brooke signed on the magazine, where her signature would be visible. He gave her a soft '_thank you_', and immediately put the magazine back in his bag.

A few moments passed, and Brooke brought out her laptop. She had nothing better left to do, and so she opened her secret favorite game, chess.

"Yes," she muttered when her bishop-queen combo trapped the computer's king.

Brooke heard TCG snicker beside her. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," he said quickly. "I was just surprised."

"You laugh when you're surprised?" she asked him.

"No," he said uneasily. "I mean, I just… I didn't think you were good at chess."

"You mean, you didn't think I know how to play chess." She wasn't offended, really. Brooke got that a lot. People, at least a handful of people, who knew she knows how to play chess were really surprised.

He blushed again. _He'd been doing that a lot lately, _she noted.

"I'm sorry. I'm just amazed. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright. I get that a lot," she smiled at him. TCG smiled back. Brooke felt a connection between them pass as they stared at each other. It was broken when the flight attendant from before came by, "Excuse me, Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott."

Brooke turned her attention to the attendant irritatingly.

"That lovely lady over there," she said as she pointed to an elderly woman, two seats in front of them, "wanted to ask if she could get both of your autographs."

"Sure," Brooke heard him say. He brought out his pen and started signing the paper the attendant gave him. He turned to Brooke, and handed her the paper. She mechanically signed the paper, and gave it to the waiting hands of the attendant. She smiled at the both of them, and headed for the lady upfront. The lady, in turn gave them an appreciative wave.

She turned to TCG, or Mr. Scott, with questioning eyes. "Are you a famous superstar?" she asked him. She was sure if he was she would know about him. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything but he had an appeal. Brooke was sure she would notice him.

"No," he chuckled. "Lucas Scott." He held out his hand.

She shook it while wracking her brain on where she'd heard that name before. _Lucas Scott… why is it so familiar?_

He seemed to have read her question in her head when he answered, "I'm an author."

_Oh! That Lucas Scott! _She thought. Millie has been pestering her into reading Lucas Scott's book. She said it was a great read, and that she should definitely read it. Brooke just rolled her eyes at her.

And then a thought came to Brooke. She picked up her bag, and rummaged through it. She shook her head as she brought out the book. _I knew this was the thing she put in my bag._

She handed him the book, and said, "Could you sign this for me?"

He smiled back at her, "So, you read my book?" His short blond hair contrasted well with the color of the seat as he leaned on the head rest.

Brooke couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry, but no. This is my friend's book. She'd been asking me to read it. At least when I give it back, she'd be surprised."

"Hopefully, she'd be surprised that you read it," he smiled again at her as he gave her back the book.

"Are you implying that I don't read books?" she asked, amused.

His eyes grew wide. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" he stuttered.

She laughed at him, and shook her head. "I'm just teasing."

"I'm sorry, I really—"

"No, really. I'm just teasing," she smiled at him again. "Thanks for this," she said, holding up the book. "I'll try to read it, promise."

Lucas gave out a breath he was holding, and nodded his head. He turned his head back in front but after a few moments, he began tapping his fingers. Brooke started to read the magazine again after she put away her laptop, when he spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Tree Hill?" she turned to him to meet his inquisitive gaze. For a moment, she forgot the question.

"Why are you asking?" she asked as she flipped the magazine to a close.

He scratched the back of his neck, and looked sheepish. "I'm sorry for being nosy. I'm just really curious. Tree Hill is a small town."

"Why are you going to Tree Hill? Book tour?" she asked, genuinely curious too.

"No, actually," he said, beaming. "I'm going home. Tree Hill is my home town."

At that, she smiled. She never really knew the feeling of coming home. Home, for her, was an empty mansion in California when she was growing up. When she moved to New York, she felt a little bit better but still, something was missing. She hoped that one day, she would feel what Lucas was feeling right now.

"That's nice," she smiled.

"So, why are you coming to a small town like Tree Hill?" he asked again.

"Well, I'm opening up a bunch of stores around small towns. Tree Hill is my first stop," she told him.

"I hope you have fun there. It's homey." She sure hoped so.

Soon after, she found herself on the tunnel leading to Tree Hill's airport. They arrived just in time, even though they were delayed a few minutes taking off. For a small town, there were a lot of people bustling and hustling in the airport. That plane ride was an interesting one, and she was sure she'd tell Rachel that when she got to her hotel.

Brooke could feel his eyes watching her from behind. She turned around, and caught his eyes. He smiled at her and waved at someone. _His family. What a shame._

She shook her head at the thought, and brought out her cellphone. A bunch of messages already flashed the second it opened. Brooke sighed. She could already see 'Victoria' in her inbox—

"Well, if it isn't Baby Davie!" A loud voice bellowed. It froze her in her tracks. A grin broke out on her face when she turned around.

"Snotty Scottie?" She squealed when a tall dark haired man engulfed her in a hug. He put her down, and his eyes roamed her body.

"Wow, Davis. You filled out well!" He laughed when she hit him hard on his arm. He gave a yelp then laughed. "You still don't hit like a girl."

"That's true!" She beamed. "Nathan, I can't believe I forgot you told me you lived in Tree Hill! What were the odds!"

"I know! Oh, Brooke, this is Haley, my wife," he said, giving Haley a one-armed hug. His other arm went around an adorable little boy. "And this is our son, Jamie."

She both smiled them and shook their hands. This was when she noticed him, standing behind the family. He had a silly smile on his face.

"Oh, and this is my brother, Lucas." Nathan said, pointing at him.

"Lucas Scott," she said unbelievingly.

"You know him?" Nate asked.

Lucas was still staring at her when he answered, "We sat beside each other on the plane. How do you know each other?"

Nathan began explaining that back when they were young, every summer Dan would bring him to Basketball camp, which was right beside the Cheerleading camp. _'How original, right?' _They would always have meets together, and that was where Nathan met Brooke. They used to hate each other back then, hence the 'Baby Davie' and 'Snotty Scottie'. But one day, someone was picking on Brooke, and Nathan defended her. _'I'm the only one who could do that.' _Then all was history.

Nathan still couldn't believe it, "You guys sat beside on the plane together? It's such a small world!"

Brooke was only half listening to Nathan when he told their story. She was still mesmerized by Luke's stare. Brooke inwardly smiled. She had a feeling she'd love her trip.

_Small world, indeed._

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my Twin Mind. Hope you guys love it.


End file.
